Dernier baiser
by malohkeh
Summary: Le BAU enquête sur des meurtres dans la communauté homosexuelle de San Francisco. Jack Harkness mène sa propre enquête. Rapidement, ils découvrent que l'affaire est plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraît. (la connaissance de chaque série n'est pas obligatoire pour comprendre l'histoire)


Traduction de _Kiss the Boys Goodbye_ de Kallanda_Lee, réalisée avec sa permission.

Je ne pouvais pas mettre trois séries dans les paramètres, mais il s'agit d'un crossover Criminal Minds / Doctor Who / Torchwood

NdA : Cela se déroule entre _Children of Earth_ et _Miracle Day_ pour TW (et courant saison 7 pour CM)  
Attention spoilers (et pas des moindres) : Episode _The end of Time_ pour DW et _Children of Earth_ pour TW  
Aborde les thèmes suivants : violence, meurtre, infidélité, homophobie, relations homosexuelles non explicites.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _La cruauté n'est pas adoucie par les larmes_. _Elle s'en nourrie_ – Publilius Syrus

Carl Jenkins embrassa son fils endormi sur la joue, avec une pointe de regret dans le cœur. L'enfant, âgé de trois ans, ressemblait à un de ces petits anges baroques. Son visage avait toujours cette apparence potelée qu'ont souvent ceux des nourrissons, et ses boucles blondes formaient un amas indomptable sur l'oreiller. L'enfant s'agita dans son sommeil quand Carl passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il se tourna sur le coté avec un sourire, comme s'il savait que son père le regardait.

\- Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller ? fit une voix de l'autre coté de la chambre.

Carl leva les yeux vers la femme, Eileen, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle était très belle dans sa chemise de nuit. Sous le tissu léger, on pouvait tout juste apercevoir le renflement de son ventre, preuve irréfutable que son fils allait avoir un petit frère ou une petit sœur très bientôt. Il se leva et embrassa son épouse. Sa main glissa vers le bas jusqu'à trouver sa poitrine, ronde et pleine. Elle s'écarta de lui, presque honteuse.

\- Pas maintenant, marmonna-t-elle. Tu sais que je m'inquiète quand on… je m'inquiète pour le bébé.

Carl acquiesça. Il était un bon mari. Il respectait la volonté de sa femme. Pourtant, l'excitation et le désir ne quittèrent par son organisme, abreuvés par la pensée de ce qu'il allait faire cette nuit. Il ne parvenait que difficilement à contrôler ce que son corps lui ordonnait de faire.

\- Ce n'est qu'un week-end, répondit-il enfin. Les gars aussi je leur manque, tu sais.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- C'est juste que… tu m'as tellement manqué quand tu étais parti combattre. Parfois, j'ai le sentiment que tu n'es jamais revenu de la guerre et…

La capacité d'Eileen à formuler ses mots diminua alors qu'elle se remémorait le sentiment de désarroi et de solitude qu'elle ressentait loin de son mari.

Carl l'embrassa sur le front pour la réconforter.

\- Chht, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un week-end à la pêche. Je serai revenu avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

Sa femme ne fit qu'acquiescer et elle ne croisa plus son regard, afin de cacher sa déception. Un petit instant, Carl pensa qu'elle savait qu'il lui mentait. La conversation s'arrêta cependant là, alors il prit son sac marin et sortit.

-o-o-o-

Jack Harkness posa son regard sur les taches du mur du motel. Ce n'était pas si mal, du moins, pour une chambre d'hôtel. Etrangement, cependant, les pensées de Jack n'allaient pas vers le jeune homme à coté de lui. Le garçon était superbe, un blond basané avec le corps d'un demi-dieu. Tout bien considéré, Jack était surpris d'avoir réussi à finir au lit avec lui sans qu'il y ait eu échange d'une bonne somme d'argent. Mais le garçon s'était montré intéressé – imprudent et pressé, ce qui n'était pas entièrement inhabituel pour un homme de son âge, que Jack estimait aux environs de 22 ans. Lui et Jack avaient passé l'après-midi à faire bon usage du lit du motel… et du canapé miteux… et de la douche, si petite qu'y rentrer à deux nécessitait quelques acrobaties.

A présent, cependant, c'était terminé et un silence inconfortable était tombé. Le garçon se redressa sur son coude et fixa intensément Jack. Sa main libre appuya malicieusement sur la cuisse de Jack. Cela eut au moins le mérite de le faire sourire.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? dit finalement le blond.

Jack croisa de nouveau son regard, avec une certaine tristesse.

\- Je suis désolé… je pensais à quelqu'un, admit-il.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel et roula de coté et quitta le lit. Il se leva parfaitement nu devant Jack et commença à rassembler ses vêtements.

\- Tu n'essayes pas de rendre quelqu'un jaloux en couchant avec moi, hein ? Parce que je détesterais vraiment, vraiment ça. Et puis c'est juste foireux comme coup.

Le choix de vocabulaire du garçon rappela à Jack que des très nombreuses années les séparaient. Bien plus que le garçon ne pensait, bien plus que Jack lui dévoilerait jamais.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, fit Jack avec une pointe d'amertume. Je ne le trompe pas. Il est mort.

Cela stoppa net le blond dans sa lancée. Il avait déjà remis son blue-jean et son t-shirt, mais avait toujours l'air globalement échevelé. Il regarda Jack avec une compassion sincère et murmura :

\- Je suis désolé.

Jack haussa les épaules et se leva.

\- C'est la vie pour vous, dit-il.

Le garçon vint vers lui et l'enlaça avec un soupçon de maladresse, mais avec affection.

\- Tu es un mec bien, Jack. J'ai passé un bon moment. J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur.

C'était dans de tels moments que Jack réalisait qu'il avait toujours foi en l'humanité. De temps à autre, un seul membre d'une espèce pouvait vous surprendre, et ce que vous considériez comme suffisant pour une aventure d'un soir se révélait un être humain très respectable.

Il soupira, avec le désir de détendre l'atmosphère, au moins pour le garçon.

\- Et bien, pendant que j'attends ce bonheur, je pourrais bien aller faire la fête à San Francisco. C'est seulement à trois cent kilomètres. Je peux même t'emmener avec moi, si tu veux.

Le visage du garçon se fit soudain plus pâle.

\- Personne ne me fera approcher de San Francisco. Tu n'as pas entendu ? Quelqu'un mutile et tue des gays là-bas.

Jack leva le regard, surpris. Non, il n'en avait pas entendu parler. Mais maintenant que c'était le cas, il savait une chose : il allait définitivement aller faire un tour à San Francisco.

-o-o-o-

Carl Jenkins utilisait le couvert de la nuit pour faire des choses dont il n'oserait jamais parler. Il descendait lentement la rue, une voiture dans une longue file d'autres voitures, toutes occupées par des hommes qui étaient prêts à payer pour leur plaisir coupable. Le pavé était occupé par de jeunes hommes peu vêtus – certains biens trop jeunes, qui vendaient leur corps pour de l'argent.

Carl s'arrêta alors qu'un des garçons approchait de la fenêtre de sa portière. Il semblait en parti latino, avec ses grands yeux bruns et ses lèvres pleines. Il joua d'une manière suggestive avec la sucette qu'il gardait dans la bouche.

\- On cherche du bon temps ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant davantage de Carl.

Celui-ci acquiesça en silence. Le garçon baissa alors le regard vers son annulaire et l'alliance qui l'encerclait. Carl la toucha sans y penser, sans tenter pour autant de la dissimuler. Il n'était probablement pas le seul homme marié à venir dans les environs, songea-t-il. Sans surprise, le jeune prostitué ne fit aucune remarque quant à son statut marital et donna simplement son prix. Carl hocha à nouveau la tête. Le jeune homme fit alors le tour de la voiture et monta.

Quelques instants plus tard, Carl se gara dans une allée abandonnée et éteignit le moteur. Quand il sentit les doigts du garçon sur lui, il gémit de plaisir. A chaque contact, un peu de la frustration accumulée s'en allait. Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait absolument pas. Malheureusement pour lui, quand le plaisir commença à se transformer en douleur, il était déjà bien trop tard.

Des cris hystériques de panique et d'agonie percèrent la nuit. Ce furent les derniers sons que Carl Jenkins produirait.

Son corps sans vie ne serait pas retrouvé avant le lendemain matin.

-o-o-o-

JJ accrocha la photographie de Carl Jenkins au tableau à l'aide d'un aimant. Son visage était le dernier d'une série de cinq. Tous des hommes séduisants de trente ans environ, souriants joyeusement. Au moment de la prise du cliché, ils étaient merveilleusement inconscients du cruel destin qui allait leur tomber dessus.

Elle se rendait compte que cela ne deviendrait jamais plus facile. Après tout ce temps, les actes horribles que les humains se faisaient entre eux l'atteignaient toujours profondément. Plus encore depuis la naissance de son fils. Elle se battait contre la pensée inconcevable qu'un jour, ce soit _sa_ photographie qu'elle accrocherait sur le tableau.

Elle regarda ses collègues et se concentra à nouveau.

\- Cinq hommes ont été attaqués à San Francisco ces trois dernières semaines. De ce que nous savons, ils fréquentaient tous les milieux homosexuels, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Cinq ? répéta Emily Prentiss. Et on en entend parler seulement maintenant ?

\- L'affaire est assez curieuse, expliqua JJ. Les deux premières victimes ont en réalité survécu à l'attaque. Personne n'y a vu quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que la police locale trouve le deuxième corps, ce n'est que là qu'ils ont commencé à suspecter une connexion. Quelqu'un a alors comparé les dossiers médicaux et a trouvé des similarités frappantes avec les deux cas précédent d'agression. La troisième victime décédée a été retrouvée ce matin.

\- Cela ressemble à un tueur en série qui débute, affirma le Docteur Reid. Il vient d'y goûter, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui arrêtera de son propre chef. Il est en train de perfectionner son mode opératoire.

\- Je suis d'accord, ajouta David Rossi. Cela ne va faire que s'aggraver.

\- Alors qu'attendons-nous ? demanda Derek Morgan.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse vocale, seul lui répondit le bruit des chaises qu'on déplace et des talons sur le sol alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce. Bientôt, savait-il, ils seraient loin au-dessus des nuages, en route pour San Francisco.

-o-o-o-

Jack Harkness regarda l'inspecteur avec un certain amusement. L'homme ne correspondait pas à l'image stéréotypée qu'il se faisait des forces de l'ordre du 21ème siècle. Ce stéréotype impliquant principalement des donuts et un double-menton. L'homme, qui se présenta comme Jeremy Hall, était en réalité plutôt agréable à regarder dans le genre démodé grand-et-sombre. A une époque, Jack n'aurait pas hésité à flirter avec lui sur le champ, même avec les circonstances malheureuses qui les amenaient à se rencontrer. Seulement, il se sentait désormais… un peu moins d'humeur.

\- Pour quelle agence disiez-vous travailler, rappelez-moi ? s'enquit l'inspecteur Hall.

\- Torchwood.

\- On ne peut pas dire que j'en ai déjà entendu parler, fit l'homme d'une voix plus plaisante que ce que ses paroles laissaient supposer. Mais je vais vérifier.

Hall retourna dans son bureau et prit le téléphone pour passer un appel. Jack jeta un œil dans la pièce mais ne parvint pas à saisir ce qui était dit, seulement quelques mouvements de la main. Après quelques minutes, l'inspecteur Hall raccrocha et vint le retrouver.

\- Et bien, on dirait que vous avez l'accès maximum, dit-il à contrecœur. Bien que j'en ignore la raison.

Tandis que Jack le suivait, il pensa l'entendre marmonner quelque chose sur le fait que tout le monde pense avoir juridiction de leurs jours. Cela le fit sourire.

-o-o-o-

La légiste était une femme âgée. Assez âgée, peut-être, pour avoir eu la possibilité de partir en retraite il y a plusieurs années, afin de profiter de ses dernières années dans de plus plaisantes circonstances avec la visite occasionnelle de ses petits-enfants. Pourtant, rien dans son comportement ne semblait indiquer qu'elle aurait préféré être ailleurs que l'endroit où elle se trouvait à présent. Elle mit ses gants en se penchant au dessus du corps, avec un son de latex qui pouvait faire frissonner au vu des circonstances.

Jack et Jeremy Hall se tenaient derrière elle et regardaient le corps sur la table d'autopsie, dénué de toute couleur, de toute vie.

La femme toucha avec précaution les tempes du mort en commençant ses explications.

\- Carl Jenkins, trente-deux ans. Des blessures au visage, principalement sur les tempes. Ce qui les a causées reste indéfini. Cela ressemble à une sorte de machine… on dirait des traces d'électrocution. La langue n'est plus là. De ce que je peux voir, elle a été retirée par des dents humaines.

\- Quelqu'un… lui a coupé la langue en le mordant ? demanda Jack tandis qu'un frisson descendait le long de son dos.

Derrière lui, l'inspecteur Hall toussa d'inconfort.

\- Ces blessures ne sont pas nécessairement mortelles, remarqua Jack une fois la nouvelle assimilée.

\- C'est exact, confirma la légiste. Le décès a été causé par une crise cardiaque. C'est le cas pour chacun d'eux. Oh, et étrangement… ils étaient sexuellement excités même à l'instant de leur mort.

-o-o-o-

Loin au dessus des nuages, les membres du BAU étaient toujours en train de lire les dossiers de l'affaire. L'agent spécial Morgan fixa le dossier avec un air soucieux ; un élément le troublait et il n'avait pas l'intention de le garder pour lui.

\- Tu as lu ça ? demanda-t-il à Reid en indiquant la partie où le traumatisme physique de la victime. La langue coupée, des blessures ressemblant à une électrocution… est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait les torturer pour avoir des informations avant d'essayer de les faire taire ?

Reid plissa les yeux en triant les informations dans son esprit.

\- Mais il les tue. Il n'a pas _besoin_ de les faire taire. Donc même s'il a commencé ainsi, le retrait de la langue est devenu symbolique en prenant une nature rituelle.

\- De plus, intervint Aaron Hotchner, quelle information pourrait-il obtenir ? Ces hommes n'ont rien en commun. Un professeur d'histoire, un vendeur de voiture, un jardinier, un web designer et un ancien soldat sans emploi. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des personnes qui auraient accès à des informations sensibles.

JJ regarda à nouveau les photographies présentes dans le dossier.

\- Ils se ressemblent un peu, fit-elle.

Reid prit les clichés qu'elle tenait et observa les visages.

\- C'est vrai, on peut dire qu'ils partagent des traits communs. Et leur âge est également similaire. JJ, le dossier dit qu'ils ont tous été retrouvé près de bar homosexuels ou d'endroits fréquenté par des travailleurs du sexe masculins ?

JJ acquiesça.

\- Est-ce que l'unsub serait gay ? demanda Morgan.

\- C'est certainement une possibilité, confirma Reid. Ou quelqu'un qui tente de le réprimer.

\- C'est étrange, remarqua Hotch.

Le reste de l'équipe se tourna vers lui, toujours prêts à entendre un nouveau point de vue.

\- Ils étaient tous mariés.

\- Oui, c'est toujours tabou dans certaines familles, dit l'agent spécial Prentiss.

\- Bien sûr, concéda Hotch, mais il ne s'agit plus des années trente non plus. Le fait qu'aucun de ces hommes n'ai été ouvertement homosexuel pourrait être important.

Reid acquiesça, il s'agissait d'une nouvelle perspective intéressante. Quoi qu'il en soit, il leur faudrait davantage de preuves. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que l'avion atterrisse.

-o-o-o-

A leur arrivée, ils furent accueillis par le charmant inspecteur Hall. Il faisait chaud, et il semblait dérangé par son uniforme, tandis que de petites perles de sueur apparaissaient sur son front. Il serra la main des membres du BAU avec un sourire sincère, les faisant se sentir les bienvenus.

\- Bienvenu à San Francisco, fit-il. On dirait que nous sommes soudainement devenus populaires. Je suppose que vous voudrez aussi voir le corps ?

\- Sous-entendez-vous que quelqu'un d'autre a voulu voir le corps ? questionna Rossi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est exact, les informa l'inspecteur. Un type du gouvernement. Vous l'avez manqué de deux heures. Il était d'une organisation dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, mais ses autorisations étaient en règle.

\- Quelle organisation ? demanda Rossi, et il était clair au ton de sa voix qu'il n'était pas heureux d'apprendre une telle nouvelle.

\- Torchwood, je crois.

Rossi lança un regard à Derek Morgan. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander à haute voix, Morgan s'éloignait déjà pour trouver un espace plus calme d'où il pourrait passer un coup de téléphone. La sonnerie retentit trois fois avant que la voix enthousiaste de Garcia ne se fasse entendre.

\- Bonjour bel Apollon, tu m'as manqué, fit-elle gaiement.

Quand Derek lui demanda de faire des recherches sur une mystérieuse organisation gouvernementale, son cœur fit un bond. Elle avait toujours adoré un bon challenge et une pointe de mystère.

-o-o-o-

Peu de temps après, David Rossi, le Docteur Spencer Reid et l'inspecteur Hall examinaient la voiture de Jenkins. Il s'agissait d'un mini van argenté, une voiture qu'ils auraient plus aisément associé à une mère au foyer qu'à un homme fréquentant des prostitués. Cela dit, après toutes ces années, Reid avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences.

Il regarda autour de lui dans la petite allée, un bien triste endroit pour mourir. L'allée n'avait que très peu de fenêtres. Architecturalement, quelqu'un avait choisi d'orienter la plupart des fenêtres vers la large route d'où partait l'allée, laissant cette dernière devenir un refuge pour ceux qui ne souhaitait pas que leurs pratiques soient vues de tous. Une myriade de seringues et de préservatifs usagés montrait parfaitement le genre d'endroit dont il s'agissait. Même si quelqu'un avait vu ce qui était arrivé ici, il aurait fait de son mieux pour prétendre qu'il ne voyait rien.

L'inspecteur Hall tourna le regard vers les petites gouttes de sang visibles sur le siège conducteur.

\- Nous avons envoyé le sang au labo, apprit-ils aux agents du BAU, mais le sang trouvé sur la scène de crime appartient uniquement à la victime.

Reid tenta de visualiser dans son esprit les dernières minutes de la vie de Carl Jenkins.

Il savait que Jenkins avait probablement fait monter un prostitué trois rues plus bas, puisque c'était là qu'ils se rassemblaient. Il l'aurait fait sous le couvert de la nuit afin de rester discret. Il aurait laissé monter l'unsub volontairement, sans rien suspecter.

\- L'unsub a probablement l'air inoffensif. Il ne parait sans doute pas fort, physiquement. La victime croyait avoir le dessus et l'unsub pourrait en avoir tiré parti. L'arrangement a très probablement été décidé par la victime, ce qui signifie que l'unsub est un opportuniste. Il tuera n'importe où. La manière de tuer est importante pour son rituel, mais l'occasion ou le lieu lui importent peu.

\- Alors que cherchons-nous ? demanda l'inspecteur Hall.

\- Il a sûrement l'air digne de confiance. Séduisant aussi probablement, étant donné la manière dont il trouve ses victimes. Il pourrait délibérément prendre une attitude de soumission pour avoir l'air inoffensif.

\- Et il est prêt à tuer n'importe où ? demanda Hall.

\- N'importe où à condition qu'il puisse donner à sa victime un faux sentiment de sécurité, et d'avoir le sentiment ne va pas être dérangé, confirma Reid.

\- Génial, marmonna Rossi.

Ils se retrouvaient confrontés à un tueur à l'apparence inoffensive et sans terrain de chasse particulier. Cela ne correspondait pas vraiment à sa définition de « facile. »

-o-o-o-

Jack Harkness regardait l'homme inconscient dans le lit d'hôpital. Il s'appelait James Miller, et à 26 ans, il était le plus jeune des hommes attaqués. Et il ne l'avait pas été à la légère. Sa langue avait été arrachée. Les cicatrices ressemblant à des brulures partaient de la limite de son front, passait sur ses tempes et descendaient jusqu'aux pommettes. Une aimable infirmière lui avait appris que le pauvre homme avait fait deux arrêts cardiaques ; le premier, juste après avoir été amené, le second, plusieurs heures plus tard. Et malgré cela il semblait que son cœur résistait et refusait d'arrêter de battre.

Il serra la main de James Miller dans la sienne sans raison particulière, peut-être avec l'espoir que s'il devait lui-même se retrouver seul et blessé, quelqu'un ferait la même chose pour lui.

Il tira ensuite un petit appareil de sa poche et présenta ses excuses à l'homme inconscient, sans savoir si celui-ci pouvait seulement l'entendre. Il était sur le point de violer l'intimité du patient. Un mal nécessaire, se dit-il, comme il le faisait pour tant d'autres choses.

L'appareil qu'il tenait ressemblait à un petit orbe cuivré. Après qu'il eut poussé un bouton presque invisible, l'orbe se sépara en deux moitiés, comme une orange steampunk miniature.

Il plaça une moitié sur son front, l'autre sur celui de James Miller.

Jack se souvenait de la femme qui lui avait donné cet appareil. Elle s'appelait Zyranai, et il l'avait rencontrée, dans une autre vie, sur une planète du nom d'Aiderrah. C'était la contrebandière la plus jolie qu'il ait rencontré ; une créature étrange avec des yeux de glace, une peau pratiquement translucide et une chevelure couleur mercure. L'appareil, que Zyranai appelait un Orbe Empreinte, était utilisé sur sa planète par les forces de l'ordre afin d'avoir accès aux derniers jours mémorisés par une personne. L'agent obtiendrait une empreinte empathique des images, sons et émotions vécus par la personne interrogée. On l'utilisait sur des suspects pour les innocenter ou montrer leur culpabilité, mais également sur les témoins et les victimes afin de s'assurer que leur témoignage n'était pas influencé par le traumatisme.

A coté de cela, il était aussi utilisé avec ferveur par les drogués pour échanger l'expérience de leurs trips, ou par les amants afin de permettre à chacun de vivre la passion de l'autre, et c'était pour cette raison que l'Orbe Empreinte était un objet prisé au marché noir. Il se vendait à un prix élevé, mais la belle Zyranai le lui avait donné contre une nuit avec elle, en disant qu'il y avait de nombreux Orbes, mais trop peu d'hommes pour la divertir.

D'une certaine manière, pensa Jack, c'était plus efficace que le gant de résurrection, mis à part que la personne interrogée devait être encore vivante. Il supposait néanmoins que le coma était suffisamment proche de « vivant » pour prendre le risque. Il activa l'appareil, et se prépara à accéder aux souvenirs de James Miller.

Il s'attendait à obtenir quelques indices sur les dernières heures du blessé. Peut-être même un aperçu du tueur, s'il avait de la chance.

Toutefois, rien n'aurait pu préparer Jack Harkness à ce qu'il libéra. Un flot de souvenirs se déchainèrent et l'assaillirent. Pas seulement les souvenirs des quelques derniers jours vécus par James Miller, mais ceux de toute une vie. Il pouvait sentir chaque passion, chaque déception, chaque peur, chaque peine, chaque fois où il avait eu le cœur brisé. Il tomba au sol, le corps secoué de spasmes. C'était le chaos dans sa tête, une torture, plus qu'un homme ne pouvait supporter.

Jack arracha la moitié de l'Orbe Empreinte de son front. Il inspira brusquement, sans réellement savoir ce qui venait de se passer.

-o-o-o-

L'endroit s'appelait « Over the Rainbow » et était généralement considéré comme un établissement agréable. La musique était variée, l'atmosphère détendue, et la foule connue pour être avenante. Ce dernier point étant en partie dû aux videurs, qui avaient pour consigne de n'avoir aucune tolérance envers les fauteurs de trouble.

Et pour cette raison, quand Raymond Pas entra, il se sentait relativement en sécurité.

Il était déjà venu deux ou trois fois, quand il pouvait filer en douce de chez lui sans trop attirer l'attention de sa femme et de sa fille.

Il observa la « marchandise » - une salle pleine d'hommes plus ou moins jeunes en sueur et en train de danser, en général plus légèrement vêtus qu'ils ne le seraient ordinairement.

Il se rendit au bar et prit un siège, puis demanda un bourbon, que le barman lui donna volontiers. Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'il venait ici, il se sentait légèrement nerveux et mal à l'aise. Il passa ses doigts sur son annulaire : une vieille habitude ; jouer avec l'alliance qui ne se trouvait plus à son doigt, laissant juste une légère décoloration derrière elle. Il utilisait l'alcool pour se donner du courage, et en était à son troisième verre quand un garçon aux cheveux noirs s'assit à coté de lui. Un instant, il se demanda s'il était seulement assez vieux pour être ici, puis se réconforta en se souvenant que ce club était connu pour vérifier minutieusement l'âge des clients qu'il laissait entrer.

Le garçon le regarda intensément et sourit.

\- Vous n'allez pas m'offrir un verre ?

La voix du garçon était très douce, pensa Raymond. Presque féminine, et les mots sonnaient comme des paroles de chanson. Il se demanda, perplexe, si c'était l'alcool qui parlait, ou seulement le désir. Il commanda un cocktail maison pour le jeune homme – un des plus chers – et observa les lèvres du garçon qui se refermèrent joyeusement sur la paille.

-o-o-o-

Une heure et plusieurs verres plus tard, Raymond Pas avait la tête qui tournait, et une conscience accrue de la main du beau jeune homme dans la sienne. Le garçon le guida en haut des escaliers, vers les toilettes. En dépit de la politique d'interdiction stricte du bar quant aux rapports sexuels dans les toilettes, Raymond n'émit aucune protestation quand le garçon l'emmena dans une des cabines et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Le garçon embrassa ses lèvres. Raymond lui rendit la pareille, sans en croire sa chance. Il était trop ivre et trop excité pour protester quand il sentit quelque chose de froid être pressé contre ses tempes. La seule chose dont il eut ensuite conscience, c'est que son esprit était inondé de souvenirs. Il voulut crier, mais sa bouche était toujours bloquée par celle du jeune homme. Quand il sentit une douleur aigüe dans sa langue, un son primaire, guttural, s'échappa de sa gorge. Ce fut en vain, car tous ses cris de désespoirs furent noyés par la musique.

-o-o-o-

C'est quelques heures avant l'aube que quelqu'un suspecta un problème. Le jeune homme avait bu trop de cocktails, et sa vessie n'en était pas particulièrement heureuse. Il frappa vigoureusement contre les trois portes de cabines. Il obtint deux réponses ennuyées, mais une des cabines resta silencieuse. Se demandant si le verrou n'était pas bloqué, il se baissa et jeta un œil sous la porte. Il vit un corps sans vie et du sang sur le sol.

L'homme hurla et s'enfuit en courant, alertant par la même occasion un videur, sa vessie pleine totalement oubliée.

-o-o-o-

Le BAU arriva sur place peu après. Le corps sans vie de Raymond Pas était avachi au sol. Le sang coulant de sa bouche tachait sa chemise, et gouttait au sol. La lumière des néons révélait toute l'horreur de la scène.

\- L'unsub devient plus téméraire. Il attaque dans des endroits semi-publics désormais, remarqua Reid bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment nécessaire.

Rossi acquiesça :

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur de se faire prendre.

\- Rien n'indique qu'il tente de dissimuler ses scènes de crime, confirma Reid. Un moment en privé, le temps de tuer, c'est tout ce dont il semble avoir besoin.

\- Il pense peut-être qu'il est plus malin que nous, suggéra Prentiss.

\- Peut-être, fit Reid. Ou il a déjà accepté le fait qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir vivant. Cela le rend dangereux.

\- Regardez, fit Derek Morgan au reste de l'équipe pour attirer leur attention.

Il était en train d'examiner la porte de la cabine avec des gants aux mains, et la regardait avec méfiance.

\- Le manager a bien dit qu'ils avaient trouvé la porte fermée, hein ?

Rossi confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Ce type n'était certainement pas en condition de la refermer, continua Morgan, alors comment l'unsub a bien pu sortir de cette cabine au juste ?

-o-o-o-

JJ n'était pas passé par la case scène de crime pour aller directement interroger le propriétaire du club, le barman et deux videurs.

Le propriétaire ne lui apprit rien d'intéressant ; il n'était même pas présent cette nuit-là. Il était juste inquiet à deux sujets : d'abord, que cet incident soit considéré comme étant de sa faute, ensuite, que la nouvelle se répande et que les clients aient peur de venir. Il lui apprit néanmoins la présence d'une caméra de sécurité à la porte, ce qui pourrait peut-être les aider.

Le barman se révéla plus utile. Il s'agissait d'un homme chauve et tatoué qui avait à première vu l'air intimidant. Il parlait cependant d'une voix douce, plaisante, et il semblait sincèrement secoué par les événements de la nuit. JJ l'interrogea tout en repassant la vidéo de sécurité de la nuit, espérant qu'il reconnaitrait le visage de l'unsub.

\- Alors, vous avez vu la victime ? demanda JJ.

Le barman acquiesça en silence, puis affirma :

\- Il est resté assis là pendant un moment, avant d'être rejoint par ce gamin.

\- Pourriez-vous le décrire ? questionna JJ, en se demandant s'ils allaient avoir de la chance avec cette enquête.

\- On aurait dit un ado, fit le barman. Mais il devait être majeur, vu qu'on vérifie à l'entrée. Il était mignon, vous savez. Des yeux bleus, des cheveux noirs, un joli visage, un corps de rêve, un beau cul. La moitié des gars du club auraient sans doute voulu se le faire. Il avait l'air… _innocent_ , vous savez. Si j'avais dû parier, j'aurais dit que c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être protégé.

JJ acquiesça, et avant de partir, lui glissa une carte avec le numéro d'un groupe de soutien aux victimes. Il avait l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Elle vit soudain son regard s'éclairer.

\- Arrêtez la vidéo ! s'exclama-t-il.

JJ le fit, et il ajouta :

\- On dirait bien que c'est lui.

L'enregistrement était flou. Le gamin portait un jean et un sweat-shirt, et son visage était en grande partie invisible. Mais c'était toujours quelque chose. Peut-être Garcia pourrait-elle trouver quelque chose.

Elle remercia le barman de lui avoir accordé son temps, puis échangea quelques mots avec les videurs qui ne lui apprirent pas grand-chose de plus. Ils n'avaient rien vu de suspicieux. Ils vérifiaient toutes les pièces d'identité, mais même eux devraient admettre qu'il était difficile de reconnaître certains faux.

Dans le club désormais silencieux, elle put entendre les pas de ses amis dans les escaliers. Elle leur révéla le peu d'informations qu'elle avait pu récupérer, et Reid leva un sourcil quand elle mentionna l'âge du suspect.

\- C'est étrange, dit-il. Même en supposant que ses papiers étaient des vrais, il aurait 21, voire 22 ans. Bien que ce soit techniquement possible qu'un tueur en série commence si jeune, ce type d'escalade n'arrive généralement que bien plus tard.

Cette affaire commençait à entrer en contradiction avec tout ce qu'il avait appris, et cela ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde.

-o-o-o-

L'allée éclairée aux néons ne semblait pas particulièrement avenante. Pour la plupart des gens, la rue accueillait deux clubs de striptease et quelques tripots. C'était également un endroit où on pouvait trouver des dealers pour se procurer sa drogue favorite. Quelques rares personnes savaient qu'on pouvait aussi trouver ici des marchandises bien plus rares que les opiacés. Jack entra dans un petit magasin déguisé en boutique de diseuse de bonne aventure.

Une vieille femme jeta un œil de l'arrière-boutique et son expression montra qu'elle le reconnaissait.

\- Bonjour Capitaine Harkness, l'accueillit-elle en s'approchant. Cela faisait longtemps. Que venez-vous acheter aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour acheter, Tayaga. Je cherche des informations.

\- Oh, mais vous allez les _acheter_ alors, dit gaiment la vieille femme. La connaissance est la plus précieuse des marchandises, et elle n'est pas donnée.

Jack soupira. Il savait qu'il était inutile de marchander. S'il essayait de l'y obliger d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait qu'il allait être attaqué par tout un arsenal de technologie alien qu'elle cachait pour protéger les environs. Même s'il parvenait à s'emparer d'elle, elle mourrait avant de donner la moindre information. Le peuple de Tayaga avait trouvé le moyen de transférer la conscience d'un corps à un autre, et son vaisseau se faisant vieux, elle accueillerait sûrement volontiers une chance de changer son corps contre un tout nouveau corps neuf. Et il resterait sans rien.

Jack prit son forte-feuille et en retira une généreuse somme, qu'il tendit devant Tayaga.

\- C'est à vous, uniquement si vos informations sont utiles.

La vieille femme hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait demandé de la technologie extraterrestre, plus spécifiquement pour accéder aux souvenirs de quelqu'un ou les voler ?

\- Pas que je sache, répondit Tayaga. Mais j'ai eu de nombreux vendeurs ces derniers temps. Beaucoup trop. Et on dirait que tous leurs objets provenaient de la même source. D'une même technologie. Je pense que quelque chose s'est écrasé non loin d'ici, et peu importe la personne à l'intérieur, elle ne se préoccupait pas particulièrement de rentrer chez elle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Peut-être les occupants ont-ils été tués, suggéra Jack.

\- Pas par le crash en tout cas. Je connais mes clients, cela ne les dérangerait pas de m'apporter des morceaux de corps pour me les vendre.

Jack frémit très légèrement.

\- Avez-vous encore certains de ces objets ?

\- Bien sûr, mais cela va vous couter plus cher.

Jack soupira mais acquiesça. Tayaga se rendit à nouveau dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec un objet argenté.

\- De ce que je peux en dire, ce n'est pas une arme. Aucune des marchandises n'en était une. A défaut de mieux, je dirais que c'est un sèche-cheveux sonique.

Jack aurait ri si la situation n'était pas si grave. Il reconnaissait ce savoir-faire, et cela l'inquiétait. Les personnes auxquelles cela appartenaient ne devraient pas être sur Terre actuellement. Ils ne devraient pas être au contact de quiconque… quelque chose de très grave était sur le point de leur arriver.

Il paya scrupuleusement Tayaga et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous, s'exclama-t-elle derrière lui. On devrait se revoir quand j'aurai à nouveau un corps jeune !

Il pouvait la prendre au mot à ce sujet, pensa-t-il. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été jeune, il s'était sacrément amusé.

-o-o-o-

JJ et Derek Morgan étaient en route pour aller voir la femme de Carl Jenkins quand Derek eut un coup de téléphone de Garcia.

\- Bonjour bel Apollon, fit-t-elle.

Derek sourit et la salua en retour.

\- Je travaille toujours sur la vidéo envoyée par JJ, dit-elle, mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose sur Torchwood, et je dois te dire : c'est assez bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Derek.

\- Et bien, en surface, c'est cette agence top secrète qui a un droit d'accès à absolument tout, mais j'ai creusé plus profondément et chaque fois qu'ils sont mentionnés, c'est en lien avec, tiens-toi bien : des phénomènes surnaturels.

Derek manqua de rire.

\- Tu veux dire, des Mulder et Scully en chair et en os ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, rétorqua Garcia. Des témoignages sur les aliens, des rapports de voyages dans le temps, des gens qui reviennent d'entre les morts… enfin tu as saisi l'idée. J'espère que ça va vous aider chéri. Je vais aller faire un peu de magie sur la vidéo de JJ maintenant.

Quand la ligne se coupa, Derek secoua simplement la tête. Il était préparé à beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais ça… ça, ça pouvait bien être en dehors de sa zone de confort.

-o-o-o-

Pendant ce temps, Reid et Prentiss étaient arrivés à l'hôpital où James Miller était soigné. Ils avaient d'abord rencontré son médecin, qui leur avait fait savoir que Miller avait repris conscience, mais qu'étant donné son état, il ne pouvait pas parler.

Prentiss s'assit à coté de son lit avec son expression la plus sympathique. Que peut-on seulement dire à un homme qui a été attaqué, mutilé, et laissé pour mort ?

Le patient ouvrit les yeux. Il grogna et tenta de parler, mais rien de cohérent n'en sorti.

\- Monsieur Miller, je suis l'agent spécial Emily Prentiss. Comprenez-vous ce que je dis ?

Le blessé hocha prudemment la tête.

\- Avez-vous vu la personne qui vous a fait ça ?

James Miller bougea sa main afin d'indiquer qu'il voulait écrire. Reid prit un calepin de sa poche et le mit dans la main de Miller avec un stylo.

Celui-ci écrivit sur le papier par à-coups douloureux.

 **Juste un gamin**

 **Je croyais**

 **Puis soudain**

 **UN MONSTRE**

Emily écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il vous a attaqué d'une manière monstrueuse ?

Miller secoua la tête et reprit le calepin.

 **NON**

 **Il s'est transformé**

 **VISAGE DE DEMON**

Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Miller et sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Emily leva les yeux vers Reid, perplexe.

\- Bien, merci de nous avoir accordé de votre temps monsieur Miller, fit celui-ci.

Reid voulu reprendre le calepin, mais Miller s'y cramponna. Il écrivit une dernière phrase :

 **Ma femme est ici ?**

Reid le regarda avec compassion.

\- Personne n'est venu pour l'instant.

Miller hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et lui redonna le calepin.

Reid le salua poliment ; il ne pensait pas pouvoir apprendre quoi que ce soit de plus utile de cet homme.

-o-o-o-

De retour dans le couloir, à peine hors de portée d'oreille, Emily s'exclama :

\- Un visage de démon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ici ?

\- Et bien, ça pourrait être le choc, supposa Reid. Après un tel traumatisme, l'esprit créé des images pour gérer ce qui est arrivé.

\- Et on se retrouve avec une possession démoniaque ?

\- Le cerveau remplirait les blancs de ce qu'il ne comprend pas. La possession démoniaque pourrait être une tradition qui lui est familière. Mais je suis plus intéressé par un autre sujet : sa femme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il semblait réellement attristé de son absence. Son dossier dit qu'il n'a pas d'enfant ni de biens conséquents. Il ne perdrait pas grand-chose dans un divorce. S'il est gay et que cela vient d'être rendu public, pourquoi n'est-il pas au moins soulagé d'en avoir terminé avec ce secret ? Peut-être Hotch avait-il raison quand il trouvait étrange que tous ces hommes soient mariés.

\- Tu veux dire que ces hommes sont attirés par les deux sexes, fit Emily, dans ce qui était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

\- C'est probable. Chacun aimerait sincèrement sa femme, tout en laissant parler son attraction pour les hommes de temps en temps. Et si c'est le cas, cela réduit le champ des possibles. Des hommes bisexuels infidèles, c'est un type de victime _très_ spécifique.

Reid voulut continuer sur sa lancée, mais il fut coupé par la voix agitée de l'inspecteur Hall qui venait de l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Comment ça, vous l'avez _perdu_ ?

A son bureau, l'infirmière le regarda, légèrement effrayé, mais ne répondit pas. Cela n'empêcha pas Hall de continuer.

\- D'abord, fulmina-t-il, vous me dites que quelqu'un a rendu visite à Miller sans qu'on le sache, et maintenant vous me dites que Jameson est juste parti ?

Jameson, bien sûr, était leur première victime. C'était celui dont les blessures étaient les moins graves, et sa langue avait été rattachée. Réveillé, il était leur meilleur témoin. Mais comme Miller, il avait été amené inconscient. Bien que quelque part pendant ces dernières heures, il se soit apparemment réveillé, détaché des machines, avant de récupérer ses habits et de partir, tout simplement.

\- Monsieur, c'est un hôpital, _pas_ une prison, tenta de lui expliquer l'infirmière.

Mais Jeremy Hall secoua la tête, marmonna quelque chose à propos de l'incompétence et sortit en claquant la porte.

-o-o-o-

\- Vous savez, Mister, juste pour vous donner un conseil amical, je peux sentir que vous êtes un flic à des kilomètres. Vous devriez travailler sur ça.

Ces mots venaient d'être prononcés par une fille qui dépassait l'agent Hotchner de 15 bons centimètres. En regardant mieux, il s'agissait d'une drag-queen très bien maquillée, qui vivait en réalisant les fantasmes des hommes.

Elle considérait ce coin de rue comme _sa_ propriété, et ne comptait pas laisser qui que ce soit l'effrayer, pas même un flic.

Hotchner était heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler. Les autres avaient simplement secoué la tête et affirmé ne rien avoir vu, avant de filer.

\- Mais ouais, j'ai vu votre type dans un minivan. Je ne veux pas plus de tueurs ici que vous. C'est mauvais pour les affaires.

\- Vous vous souvenez qui est monté avec lui ? demanda Hotchner.

\- Je n'ai pas son nom, dit la prostitué. C'est le truc, le gamin n'a jamais travaillé ici avant. Il est juste… apparu de nulle part. Et il n'est jamais revenu après.

\- Vous savez à quoi il ressemblait ?

\- Jeune. Latino. Baisable.

Le travesti alluma une cigarette et en offrit une à Hotchner, qui déclina poliment.

\- Latino, vous êtes sûre ?

\- Chéri, je sais ce que je dis. Ce garçon avait du sang Latin, je vous le garanti.

Hotchner hocha la tête la remercia pour l'information, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment où cela les menait.

-o-o-o-

Morgan et JJ furent invités à entrer chez les Jenkins par Eileen. Au fond du salon, un bébé dormait dans son berceau en faisant des bruits de détresses causé par le sujet de ses rêves.

\- Quelque part, il sait, mais il ne comprend pas. Il n'arrête pas de demander quand papa reviendra, dit tristement Eileen Jenkins.

\- Toutes nos condoléances, lui dit JJ.

Des larmes apparurent sur le visage d'Eileen quand elle regarda JJ.

\- Je pensais… je pensais que si je l'ignorais, ça disparaitrait, vous savez, sanglota-t-elle. Nous avions une belle famille, un beau foyer. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il en mourrait.

\- Alors vous étiez au courant des… activités de votre mari avec d'autres hommes ? demanda prudemment Morgan.

Elle hocha la tête et sanglota de plus belle.

\- Je savais qu'il le faisait avant notre rencontre. Mais au début… nous étions tellement amoureux. Il m'était fidèle ces premières années, vous savez. Ca a changé après son retour d'Iraq. C'est comme s'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait juste pour se sentir vivant.

JJ posa la main sur son bras pour tenter de la réconforter. Eileen lui en fut reconnaissante.

\- J'ai peur que vous n'ayez fait tout ce chemin pour rien, fit-elle. Tout le monde aimait Carl. Il aurait pu charmer le pire des cœurs de pierre, je ne connais personne qui serait capable de lui faire ça.

-o-o-o-

Ils étaient à peine sortis quand le téléphone de JJ sonna. Il s'agissait de Hotchner.

\- JJ, j'ai un témoin déclarant que l'unsub est Latino, fit sa voix.

JJ fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est étrange. Le barman a bien vu ce type mais il n'a mentionné que des cheveux noirs. Je pense qu'il l'aurait dit s'il était Latino. Je vais vérifier.

JJ regarda en direction de Morgan, qui suivait la conversation. Sa main était déjà sur le bouton d'appel rapide pour contacter son analyste favorite.

\- Hé, petit cœur, salua-t-il Garcia quand elle décrocha. Tu as quelque chose sur la vidéo de sécurité que JJ t'a envoyée ?

\- J'étais sur le point de t'appeler, mais tu ne vas pas aimer. Ca n'a pas été facile mais j'ai finalement eu son visage grâce à un reflet. J'ai donc croisé ce résultat avec la base de données et j'ai eu un résultat.

\- C'est une bonne chose, non ? demanda Morgan, que quelque chose dans sa voix faisait douter.

\- Ca le serait chéri si cela ne nous renvoyait pas à un mort. Son nom était Lance Vaugh. Lui aussi à fait les gros-titres, c'était un de ces gamins gay qui s'est suicidé à cause des persécutions.

Morgan remercia Garcia et raccrocha. Il appela ensuite rapidement Reid pour le tenir au courant, puis remonta dans la voiture afin de retourner auprès de l'équipe le plus rapidement possible.

-o-o-o-

Le Docteur Spencer Reid observait de nouveau le tableau des preuves pour essayer de trouver un sens à tout cela. Il y avait de nombreuses contradictions, et cela n'était pas courant dans les affaires de tueurs en série. Il semblait que l'unsub dictait ses propres règles, sans suivre le schéma habituel. A présent, les preuves paraissaient même indiquer plusieurs unsubs qui ne seraient pas des tueurs en série mais poursuivraient une sorte de revanche envers leurs victimes. Dans un sens, cela lui rappelait une affaire à Miami où un homme gay prenait l'identité de ses victimes car il n'acceptait pas ce qu'il était. Seulement, même lui n'était pas parvenu à changer son origine ethnique. De plus, il n'y avait aucune connexion apparente entre les victimes en dehors de leur âge, de leur apparence et de leur inclination sexuelle… ce qui indiquerait un seul tueur, lequel aurait un « type » de victimes.

Il était toujours profondément plongé dans ses pensées quand Jeremy Hall fit irruption.

\- Vous devez venir voir ça ! cria-t-il.

Reid le suivit dans une autre pièce, où une télévision montrait les informations.

\- C'est Bill Jameson, fit Hall en pointant l'écran.

C'était vrai. La première victime des agressions se tenait sur le toit d'un grand immeuble, et il semblait sur le point de sauter. Les journalistes locaux en avaient eu vent et à présent les lieux se transformaient en immense cirque, avec des caméras et tout le reste.

Spencer Reid alla chercher son manteau dans l'autre pièce.

\- Savez-vous où c'est ? demanda-t-il à Jeremy Hall.

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'inspecteur.

Ils furent dehors avant qu'un autre mot ait pu être prononcé.

-o-o-o-

Jack était assis au bar dans un club qu'il estimait pouvoir être la cible du tueur insaisissable. Les clients s'amusaient toujours, mais Jack avait remarqué le malaise, les précautions prises dans les interactions avec les autres. La nouvelle s'était répandue et les habitants de San Francisco s'agitaient. Discrètement, Jack utilisa un scanner dont il avait ajusté la fréquence sur la technologie extraterrestre montrée par Tayaga. Si le scanner ne se trompait pas, le « sèche-cheveux sonique » appartenait aux Gari'ip. Et c'était improbable… pratiquement impossible. Les Gari'ip étaient le plus xénophobe des peuples et ne se mélangeaient pas aux autres planètes. Au 51èe siècle, on disait aux vaisseaux d'éviter leur planète, car les visiteurs n'en repartiraient sans doute pas vivants.

Ceux qui y parvenaient parlaient d'une société rigide, impitoyable, qui exécutait même son propre peuple pour la plus infime transgression. Qu'un ou plusieurs d'entre eux se soient aventurés sur une autre planète volontairement, c'était presque impensable.

Néanmoins, si de la technologie Gari'ip se trouvait dans la pièce, le scanner de Jack la trouverait. Voilà déjà le troisième club dans lequel il se rendait, et son scanner restait horriblement silencieux.

Jack vit les informations par le hasard le plus complet. Il était fatigué, et son regard dérivait quand son attention fut soudain attirée par l'écran de télévision qui montrait le journal en direct.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour réaliser qu'il connaissait cet homme.

Il attrapa son manteau et se leva. Le barman commença à protester, mais avant que l'homme puisse seulement terminer sa phrase, Jack avait déjà posé un billet, lequel garantissait un généreux pourboire pour l'établissement. Après tout, c'était un endroit agréable. Peut-être reviendrait-il, quand il ne travaillera pas.

-o-o-o-

Le Docteur Spencer Reid avait appelé le reste de l'équipe en renfort, mais quand il arriva sur place avec l'inspecteur Hall, aucun d'eux n'était encore présent. Il protégea ses yeux avec sa main et leva le regard, tout en essayant d'ajuster sa vue au mélange d'obscurité et de lumières de la ville.

Il détestait tout particulièrement ce genre de dénouement : quand la victime souffrait deux fois. D'abord par l'attaque, puis par sa propre culpabilité.

Bill Jameson se tenait toujours sur le rebord. Bien que ce genre de situation soit généralement un appel à l'aide, Reid savait en voyant le comportement de l'homme qu'il sauterait effectivement, si quelque chose l'y poussait.

\- J'y vais, dit-il à l'inspecteur Hall.

\- Est-ce bien raisonnable ? demanda Jeremy. Ne devriez-vous pas attendre le reste de votre équipe ?

\- Le temps qu'ils arrivent, il pourrait avoir déjà sauté, répondit simplement Reid en passant devant les forces de l'ordre locale pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

-o-o-o-

La montée était longue, et à chaque seconde passée dans l'ascenseur, il espérait que ce ne soit pas déjà trop tard. Les deux derniers étages n'étaient accessibles que par les escaliers. Il monta les marches si rapidement qu'il cru que ses jambes allaient le lâcher.

Quand il arriva, il vit que Bill Jameson se trouvait toujours sur le bord du toit, et soupira de soulagement.

A coté de l'homme désespéré s'étalait un large panneau de publicité montrant une femme au sourire plus-blanc-que-blanc faisant la promotion d'un dentifrice. De là où Reid se tenait, c'était presque comme si elle se moquait de Jameson. Il s'approcha avec précaution, en essayant de ne pas le surprendre.

Alors, dans l'ombre projetée par le panneau publicitaire, il put voir quelque chose bouger. Il dégaina son arme et la pointa vers l'endroit en question, en tentant de ne pas alerter l'homme sur le point de sauter. Il s'approcha en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passait, quelqu'un attrapa son bras, le tordit derrière son dos et le força à lâcher son arme. On plaça rapidement une main sur sa bouche. La prise étant puissante, Reid pouvait sentir que l'homme était à la fois plus grand et plus fort que lui. Se débattre ne rimerait à rien. Il se reprocha mentalement de ne pas avoir attendu les renforts.

\- Vous ne le touchez pas, murmura la voix dans son oreille.

Reid hocha la tête autant que la main de l'homme le lui permettait.

Sur le rebord, Bill Jameson prit conscience du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et observa les ténèbres, où il vit deux ombres, sans pouvoir discerner de visage.

Il se mit à trembler.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Vous ne m'aurez pas vous entendez, ordure de démon. Vous ne me trainerez pas en enfer, je vais y aller en posant mes propres conditions !

Et sur ces mots, Jameson se tourna à nouveau, cette fois bien déterminé à sauter. Reid poussa un cri contre la main de celui qui le maintenait, ne produisant qu'un bruit étouffé. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse davantage protester, l'homme le relâcha et se précipita vers Jameson à une vitesse pratiquement surhumaine. Au moment où Jameson était sur le point de passer le rebord, le mystérieux individu se mit entre lui et le vide et le repoussa en arrière. Jameson tomba et s'étala de son long sur le toit. L'autre homme, en revanche, sembla incapable de rétablir son équilibre et bascula du toit. Sa chute de plus de vingt étages fut finalement arrêtée par une voiture, car Reid put entendre un bruit sourd à glacer le sang, suivi de la sirène rugissante d'une alarme.

Bien que l'instinct de Reid lui disait de regarder en bas, il savait qu'il devait d'abord tourner son attention vers Jameson afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Celui-ci ne fit cependant aucune autre tentative pour sauter, et resta simplement étendu sur le sol, à trembler et sangloter.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jeremy Hall se précipita sur le toit, alarmé par ce qu'il avait vu. Il vérifia que Reid et Jameson allaient bien et, une fois qu'il en fut certain, il aida Reid à faire descendre Jameson par les escaliers.

-o-o-o-

En bas, l'ambulance était arrivée. Deux infirmiers tirèrent la fermeture à glissière au dessus du visage du mort et, une fois le sac refermé, le portèrent dans l'ambulance. Hotchner, Rossi et Prentiss venaient également d'arriver.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Prentiss en accourant vers lui.

Il acquiesça, encore secoué, mais lui demanda de l'excuser pour un moment. Il monta dans l'ambulance qui contenait le sac avec le corps du mort. Il rouvrit la fermeture et révéla son visage. Celui-ci ne lui était pas familier. Il pensait que l'homme pouvait être l'unsub qui revenait pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, mais cet homme ne correspondait pas au profil. Sans compter le fait qu'il ait l'air plus vieux que toutes les descriptions données, ses actions indiquaient qu'il voulait sauver la vie de Jameson, pas y mettre fin. Cela dit, le tueur pouvait mettre fin à ses jours dans un dernier acte de remord.

Profondément plongé dans ses pensées, Reid ne vit pas le doigt de l'homme bouger. C'est la raison pour laquelle, quand le corps commença à lutter pour respirer, il se recula précipitamment vers le coté de l'ambulance et manqua se faire dessus.

Peu de choses pouvaient choquer le Docteur Spencer Reid, mais un mort revenant à la vie était suffisant pour que ses yeux s'écarquillent, que sa respiration s'arrête, et que la terreur s'empare de lui.

L'homme précédemment mort s'assit et toussa. Il regarda le gilet pare-balle de Reid, sur lequel s'étalaient les lettres « FBI. »

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé bel inconnu. Je croyais que vous étiez le tueur, fit le ressuscité.

\- C'est drôle, je pensais la même chose, couina Reid, dont la voix refusait de coopérer.

L'homme lui tendit la main.

\- Je suis vraiment malpoli, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis le capitaine Jack Harkness, ravi de vous rencontrer.

-o-o-o-

C'est dans une ambiance dominée par un certain choc et un profond malaise que Jack Harkness était assis d'un coté de la table de la salle d'interrogatoire du commissariat, face à l'équipe du BAU et à l'inspecteur Hall.

Morgan et JJ venaient d'arriver de leur escapade sur le terrain. Rossi et Hotchner avaient essayé de tirer davantage d'informations de Jameson, mais celui-ci semblait s'être psychologiquement fermé. C'était bien leur veine, pensait David Rossi, que le seul survivant dont la langue était intacte refuse de parler.

Jack était assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec nonchalance, visiblement serein. Il était contre le dossier, et ressemblait plus à un gamin espiègle appelé dans le bureau du principal qu'à un suspect.

Rossi se pencha en avant et regarda intensément Jack. Il entrecroisa ses doigts, presque comme s'il priait.

\- Vous réalisez, monsieur…

\- Capitaine, interrompit Jack.

\- Très bien, concéda Rossi, capitaine Harkness, vous réalisez que votre histoire parait, pour ainsi dire, assez peu crédible.

\- Oui, répondit-il. C'est pourquoi je travaille ordinairement avec ma propre équipe. Malheureusement, ils sont pour la plupart décédés. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si vous allez être utile ou si je dois utiliser le retcon.

\- Ret-con ? répéta très lentement Rossi.

Bien qu'il tente de rester sérieux, une infime part de son expression criait : vous n'avez pas réellement utilisé ce mot, si ?

Au fond de la salle, Reid murmura à Hotchner :

\- En temps normal, je dirais que cet homme est en plein délire et qu'il a une sorte de complexe du super-héros. Mais bon sang Hotch, je l'ai vu chuter d'un immeuble et _survivre_. Je n'ai aucune explication scientifique pour ça.

Jack remarqua les deux hommes en train de murmurer.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous deux ? demanda-t-il, provocateur.

Reid se tourna vers lui, incapable de réfréner sa curiosité.

\- Comment avez-vous survécu à la chute ?

\- Je ne peux pas mourir, répondit simplement Jack.

Il entendit alors les murmures d'incrédulité de ses interrogateurs.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, ajouta-t-il.

Il sortit alors son arme secrète, et vit à la fois panique et surprise sur les visages face à lui.

\- Vraiment, vous ne voulez pas savoir où je cachais ça, plaisanta-t-il.

Puis, il mit l'arme sur sa tempe et appuya sur la détente.

-o-o-o-

JJ put entendre la panique dans ses propres mots alors qu'elle se penchait au-dessus de Jack pour essayer d'appliquer une pression sur sa blessure.

\- Oh mon dieu, parvint-elle à dire. Il l'a vraiment fait. Il faut l'aider.

Hotchner prit le pouls de Jack, mais ne sentit rien.

\- Je suis désolé, JJ, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire.

JJ se recula sans un mot et essuya le sang sur sa main.

Il y eut un silence, et une stupéfaction générale suite à ce qui venait de se passer.

Puis, le silence fut brisé par un bruit de gorge qui se transforma rapidement en un bruit fait par quelqu'un qui luttait pour respirer.

Jack Harkness se redressa en position assise, haletant péniblement, la blessure à sa tempe déjà en voie de guérison.

Il fixa les visages sidérés qui l'entouraient.

\- Alors, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, fit-il, avant de tousser à nouveau pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, vous avez deux options. Un, vous remettez en question votre santé mentale et vous vous faites interner ou deux, et je préfère celle-ci, nous nous entraidons pour attraper ce tueur avant qu'il ne frappe. Que dites-vous ?

-o-o-o-

Quatre heures plus tard, Jack Harkness était équipé d'un mouchard. Cela lui avait paru logique de s'offrir en tant qu' « appât. » Après tout, il y avait peu de chance que le tueur puisse réellement lui faire du mal _et_ il pouvait flirter avec n'importe qui comme s'il était sincère. Principalement parce qu'il était effectivement sincère la plupart du temps.

Il s'inquiétait un peu pour sa langue, cependant. Il n'était pas vraiment certain qu'elle puisse se régénérer ou repousser après avoir été arrachée, et il n'aimait absolument pas la perspective de passer le reste de l'éternité sans elle.

Cela le surprenait cependant que le BAU ait bel et bien accepté de l'impliquer. Un d'eux, la femme brune qu'il les avait entendu appeler « Emily » avait de nouveau passé un appel pour vérifier ses autorisations, mais Torchwood, malgré ses failles, demeurait une organisation qui ouvrait de nombreuses portes.

C'était Reid qui était venu lui parler juste avant qu'il ne soit censé entrer dans le club qu'ils avaient choisi. C'était un vendredi soir, et cet établissement spécifique avait été choisi pour héberger une fête thématique Studio 54, et c'était l'endroit où il fallait être cette nuit-là. Bien qu'ils n'aient aucun moyen de s'assurer que l'unsub serait là, ce club était un candidat comme un autre.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez faire ça ? demanda Reid.

\- Ouais, confirma Jack. Ce n'est pas nécessaire que plus d'innocents souffrent.

Reid fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais vous _sentez_ bien la douleur, de ce que j'ai vu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et bien, oui, je peux avoir mal. Mais de toute façon, je ne suis pas innocent.

Il parvint à ricaner, mais même lui entendait que cela sonnait faux.

Reid prit une grande inspiration avant d'ajouter ;

\- Vous savez, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais… quel que soit ce dont vous vous sentez coupable, vous infliger une punition ne résoudra rien.

Jack le regarda dans les yeux et tenta de penser à une remarque légère, sans succès.

\- Non, répondit-il finalement, mais quand j'ai mal, cela fait disparaître la souffrance… pendant un moment, du moins.

Reid acquiesça tristement, ne comprenant que trop bien la mécanique derrière cette apparente contradiction.

\- Maintenant, on arrête de me profiler, ajouta Jack, légèrement ennuyé à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse lire en lui si facilement.

Reid acquiesça à nouveau.

\- Une dernière chose, fit-il en sortant une alliance de sa poche. Toutes les victimes en portaient une et nous avons des raisons de croire que le tueur en a spécifiquement après les hommes mariés.

Jack prit l'alliance de la main de Reid avec une certaine tristesse. Il la glissa à son doigt et la regarda avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'envie.

\- J'ai été marié avant, affirma-t-il. Vous le saviez ? S'agenouiller et faire sa demande et tout ce qui va avec. Même pour quelqu'un comme moi, c'est supposé signifier quelque chose. Pourquoi devons-nous donc mentir même à ceux que nous aimons ?

Reid ne répondit pas à la question de Jack. Il ne pouvait chasser la peine de Jack en si peu de temps. Alors, à la place, il lui souhaita bonne chance.

-o-o-o-

Le club était bruyant et animé. Les clients, principalement des gays, mais également quelques hétéros qui s'étaient aventurés là et avaient décidé qu'ils appréciaient une bonne fête, peu importe qui était présent.

La foule s'amusait bien trop, ou était trop ivre, pour réaliser qu'elle faisait un parfait terrain de chasse pour le tueur dont le nom avait été murmuré plus d'une fois ces derniers jours.

La quantité de monde, les éclairages, la musique… cela rendrait l'endroit chaotique et difficile à surveiller, ce que tout prédateur pouvait utiliser à son avantage.

Jack attirait l'attention. Son t-shirt blanc accentuait sa musculature, et il se savait. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un homme approche, murmurant à son oreille des paroles plus que tentantes. Jack déclina, mais d'une manière joueuse et en s'assurant d'établir des contacts physiques avec lui, de sorte que tout témoin de la scène puisse voir que l'attention n'était pas entièrement malvenue.

Peu après, il se retrouva à flirter avec un homme _et_ sa meilleure amie. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait être particulièrement gêné de l'intérêt flagrant qu'il portait à l'autre, et s'il avait continué cette conversation, cela aurait débouché sur une nuit fort intéressante. Mais là encore, il essaya de ne pas trop s'impliquer, en gardant un œil sur la foule.

Il réitéra plusieurs fois : approcher quelqu'un, se faire approcher, flirter un peu, même danser un peu. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait vraiment adoré cet endroit. Après un moment, il décida qu'il avait besoin d'un verre et parti en chercher un au bar. Il passa commande, et leva le verre à ses lèvres. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'un jeune homme le fixait. Ou plutôt, fixait la main avec l'alliance.

Il sourit au garçon, qui s'approcha. Il semblait très jeune, plus jeune que ce que cherchait habituellement Jack.

\- Vous n'allez pas m'offrir un verre ? demanda-t-il, et Jack se retrouva fasciné par ses lèvres.

Jack le fit, et observa le jeune vider son verre. Au fond de son esprit, une sonnette retentissait pour lui rappeler qu'il devrait se méfier de cette charmante créature au lieu d'être fasciné, mais il était comme ensorcelé, et ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Le garçon s'approcha, prit sa main et murmura avec la plus douce des voix :

\- Viens avec moi. Sortons.

Jack le suivit, comme dans un rêve, attiré par cet être semblant si fragile avec bien plus de force qu'il ne le prévoyait.

-o-o-o-

La ruelle, tout en n'appartenant pas officiellement au club, était en fait connue comme en faisant parti. Quand Jack et le garçon sortirent, la ruelle s'avéra utilisée avec enthousiasme par quelques fêtards qui voulaient plus qu'une danse et des caresses, et venaient là pour obtenir un peu plus – et s'ils avaient de la chance, peut-être même une gâterie. Et en voyant les deux hommes plus loin dans l'allée, partiellement plongés dans l'obscurité, Jack pouvait deviner qu'en effet quelqu'un avait de la chance ce soir.

Le garçon l'attira plus loin, passant devant une douzaine de couples enflammés, et même devant un trio, jusqu'à atteindre la toute fin de l'allée où un portail empêchait d'aller plus loin. Les lumières dorées de la ville n'atteignait pas cet endroit, et la vue était bloquée par des containers à ordures. Peu de personnes venaient aussi loin, et cela puait les ordures et l'urine.

Dans sa petite oreillette, Jack put entendre une voix, quelqu'un du BAU l'avertir de ne pas s'aventurer si loin. Mais la voix semblait très distante, comme venue d'un rêve.

Le garçon l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient, le garçon murmura :

\- Je veux te sentir en moi.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa à nouveau. Il put sentir quelque chose de froid être placé contre ses tempes, mais il était subjugué par le baiser et s'y noyait. Même lorsqu'une douleur vive transperça ses tempes, il n'interrompit par le baiser. Quelques soient les phéromones qui guidaient ses actions, elles fonctionnaient encore au maximum de leur capacité. Ce n'est que lorsque des souvenirs – les plus douloureux, et les plus précieux – commencèrent à envahir son esprit qu'il tenta de repousser le garçon. Celui-ci, semblait également vivre une expérience assez peu confortable, et il mordit la langue de Jack dans un spasme.

Au loin, Jack entendit des voix et des bruits de pas, ainsi celui d'armes à feu. Quelqu'un criait au garçon de s'éloigner de Jack.

Le garçon relâcha sa langue et s'écarta un peu, en regardant Jack avec stupéfaction sans cesser toutefois de toucher ses tempes. Dans ses yeux, Jack put voir que s'il l'avait relâché, ce n'était pas à cause des agents du FBI mais de ce qu'il avait découvert.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, fit le jeune, ses lèvres rouges du sang de Jack.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un coup fut tiré et toucha le garçon à l'épaule. L'impact de la balle lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba au sol.

Jack put s'entendre crier « NON ! » et il se plaça dans la ligne de tir, recouvrant le corps du jeune homme du sien.

Sous lui, il put sentir les traits du garçon changer. La peau blanche devint jaune, presque dorée. Les yeux bleu-vert devinrent orange-rouge. Les courts cheveux marron poussèrent soudain en tournant au rouge vif. Le visage aussi se modifia en des traits encore plus féminins. Et quand Jack sentit deux seins se former sous lui, il sut que ce n'était pas uniquement son imagination.

\- Vous êtes polymorphe ? demanda-t-il.

La créature sous lui – à présent définitivement plus féminine que masculine – secoua la tête.

\- Un appareil, parvint-elle à dire d'une voix douloureuse. Je me suis donné… beaucoup de mal… pour l'obtenir.

Jack pouvait entendre des personnes s'approcher, les entourer. Il entendit la voix de Jeremy Hall s'exclamer :

\- Doux Seigneur, c'est _vraiment_ un démon.

La créature sous lui prit une autre inspiration avec une expression d'agonie due à la douleur dans son épaule. Jack s'éloigna d'elle tout en continuant de la protéger, afin de s'assurer que personne n'allait avoir la gâchette facile.

\- Je ne connais pas la race que vous appelez « démon. » Je suis Jarrii-Arden Nai'iria, première née du Seigneur Hyru-Ebo Nai'iria, héritière du trone de Payyik, capitale de Gar'ip. Mais cela ne signifie rien ici. J'accepte d'être votre prisonnière.

La femme tendit ses bras et mit ses poignets côte à côte, attendant qu'on lui mette les menottes.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que signifie ce que vous avez dit, fit Jeremy Hall, mais vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Et vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Enfin, si ce que vous êtes, peu importe ce que c'est, a des droits.

Hall remit l'alien sur pied. Elle grimaçait toujours à cause de la douleur dans son épaule. Le Docteur Spencer Reid ne put réfréner sa propre curiosité.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi les avez-vous tués ?

\- Je n'en vais pas l'intention, dit-elle simplement, mais il fallait que je vois, vous comprenez. Je voulais leur esprit dans le mien. Il fallait que je sache. Il fallait que je sache ce qui les poussait à tromper ceux qu'ils aimaient tant.

Jack Harkness lui prit les mains, désormais menottées, et regarda le bout de ses doigts. De petites capsules dorées étaient placées sur chaque doigts de ses mains.

\- Ces choses… ce sont comme des Orbes Impression ? questionna-t-il.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle, mais un million de fois plus fort, à pleine puissance. Vous pouvez voir toute une vie…

\- Mais cela devient trop insupportable, grille leur cerveau et arrête leur cœur, compléta Jack.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir arrêté quand vous avez vu que cela les tuait ? poursuivit Reid.

\- Je n'avais pas eu ma réponse, admit-elle tristement. Il ne m'a pas répondu non plus. Mon fiancé. Il m'a trompée avec un autre mâle. Je l'ai découvert… et j'étais tellement furieuse. Je l'ai dit… je l'ai dit à tout le monde.

\- Et ils l'ont exécuté pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jack avec colère. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils font sur votre charmante petite planète.

\- Oui… OUI ! C'est ce que vous vouliez m'entendre dire, hein ? Oui, j'ai tout dévoilé et j'ai signé son arrêt de mort. Je l'ai tué, _lui_ aussi.

A présent, elle était en larmes.

\- Mais il ne m'a jamais répondu. Il m'a juste dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il m'aimait.

\- Peut-être, fit Jack, que c'était la réponse la plus honnête qu'il pouvait vous donner.

\- Peut-être, ajouta Jarrii-Arden, peut-être que certains d'entre nous sont si profondément brisé qu'ils ne peuvent même pas expliquer ce qui ne va pas chez eux.

Jack savait qu'elle parlait d'elle-même, ou de son fiancé, seulement il ne pouvait faire taire le sentiment que ces mots lui étaient destinés. Pas par elle, mais peut-être par l'univers.

-o-o-o-

Une voiture de police arriva, et Jeremy Hall était déjà en train de réfléchir à la manière d'y amener Jarrii'Arden sans attirer l'attention, puis comment faire, une fois arrivé au commissariat, pour ne serait-ce que la poursuivre en justice.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réellement l'emmener, un étrange bruit raisonna dans l'allée. Reid vit le visage de Jack s'éclairer.

Au fond de la ruelle, derrière les containers, loin de la lumière et des regards, une boîte de police bleue se matérialisa.

Le Docteur - le dixième de ses incarnations, sortit de l'objet. Les membres du BAU, qui pensaient que plus rien ne les surprendraient, regardèrent avec effarement ce qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Jack, dans un mouvement impulsif, couru vers le Docteur et le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte amicale.

\- Je pensais que je ne vous reverrai plus, dit-il finalement.

\- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que cet arrangement avec Alonzo allait être notre dernière rencontre ? rétorqua le Docteur avec un grand sourire.

Un instant plus tard cependant, son expression se métamorphosa en une sérieuse austérité à laquelle Jack n'était pas habitué.

\- Mais _ceci_ est bien notre dernière rencontre, Jack Harkness, ou plutôt, c'est la dernière fois que je vous verrai, sous cette forme en tout cas.

Jack voulut protester, cependant il n'en fit rien, sachant que le Seigneur du Temps connaissait le cours de l'histoire mieux qu'il ne le connaitrait jamais.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser l'emmener, fit le Docteur à Jeremy Hall. Votre planète n'est pas prête pour ça. Sa place n'est pas ici.

Jarrii-Arden regarda intensément le Docteur, le visage à moitié couvert par sa chevelure rouge, mais ses yeux brillants toujours vivement en dessous.

\- Je m'attendais à vous voir, dit-elle.

Quand le Docteur lui envoya un regard perplexe, elle développa :

\- J'ai été dans l'esprit de Jack. Et vous êtes dans son esprit, Docteur, assez fréquemment.

Elle s'écarta de Hall et il la laissa faire, sachant que cela le dépassait depuis le moment même où l'affaire avait commencé.

Jarrii-Arden s'arrêta devant le Docteur et effleura son front avec les appareils dorés attachés à ses doigts. Le Docteur recula comme si une abeille l'avait piqué, et elle s'écroula de douleur, avant de lutter pour se remettre debout.

\- Par le Créateur, hoqueta-t-elle. Tant de temps. Tellement de possibilités différentes. Je sais maintenant pourquoi le Destin a fait se croiser nos chemins.

\- Ah vraiment ? rétorqua le Docteur avec colère. Parce que je vous ramène chez vous pour un procès.

\- Exactement, dit-elle en souriant. J'ai vu dans l'esprit de Jack ce qu'il adviendra de mon monde. Dans son futur, là où il a grandi. Et cela ne s'arrangera jamais. Dans plusieurs siècles, nous seront toujours dans les Ages Obscurs. Mais vous… dans votre esprit, j'ai vu que certains points de l'histoire étaient fixes, alors que d'autres peuvent être changés. Si vous me ramenez pour mon procès…

\- …alors le procès et l'exécution de la Princesse de Gari'ip entrainera un tel scandale que cela causera une révolution. Et la société qui vous a créée prendra fin, termina le Docteur.

\- Alors je dois venir avec vous, et je répandrai des paroles de rébellion jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

\- Cela ne fait pas de vous une héroïne, riposta le Docteur avec fureur. Vous êtes un assassin. Un monstre. Pas un martyre.

\- Oh, mais je suis les deux, Docteur. Que préfèreriez-vous, qu'un monstre soit érigé en héros pour avoir changé le monde, ou que le monde demeure le même et reste empli de monstres.

Si forte que soit sa haine pour cette idée, le Docteur savait que la mener devant la justice restait l'alternative la plus acceptable.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le TARDIS, la jeune femme interpella Jack Harkness.

\- Capitaine, cela pourrait bien être votre dernière chance.

Aussi obscurs ces mots puissent-ils paraitre aux autres, Jack comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il rejoignit le Docteur et embrassa ses lèvres, brièvement mais fermement.

\- Au revoir, Docteur, murmura-t-il.

Le Docteur lui envoya le dernier sourire qu'il lui ferait jamais.

\- J'ai le pressentiment que je vous reverrai, Capitaine Harkness. Ce sera seulement avec d'autres yeux.

Les portes du TARDIS se refermèrent derrière lui et la boîte bleue sembla s'évanouir dans les airs.

-o-o-o-

Sur place, Jeremy Hall regarda Jack avec une expression perplexe.

\- Ca vous dérangerait de m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? lâcha-t-il.

\- Pas du tout, fit un Jack tout sourire. Mais vous ne me croiriez pas.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre dans mon rapport au juste ? questionna Hall avec frustration.

\- Ce que vous voulez, répondit Jack. Je vous conseillerais cependant d'éviter la vérité. On pourrait croire que vous êtes fou.

-o-o-o-

La soirée suivante, une fois de retour chez eux, les membres du BAU sortirent prendre un verre pour décompresser suite aux événements récents. Garcia les avait rejoints, et écoutait leurs histoires avec incrédulité.

\- Un alien ? Du genre, E.T. ? Vous êtes sûrs que quelque ne vous a pas joué un tour ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement éméchée.

\- Je ne sais pas, petit cœur, fit Morgan. Mais je sais que quoi qu'il se soit passé là-bas… il se passe définitivement des choses que nous ignorons.

\- Vous savez, ils n'ont toujours pas compris comment l'unsub avait pu sortir de cette cabine de toilettes verrouillées, ajouta Prentiss.

\- Oh je suis sûr qu'il se l'est joué à la « téléportation, Scotty », fit Morgan, tout sourire.

\- Et cet homme, intervint JJ, comment peut-il survivre… à la mort ?

Reid prit une gorgée de sa boisson avant de répondre :

\- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Je pense que de telles personnes ont toujours existé dans les mythes, leurs histoires se transmettant de génération en génération. Peut-être y a-t-il du vrai dans ces récits. Pour moi, il me semblait seulement très seul, à un niveau humain. Je veux dire, dans un tel cas, tous ceux qu'on connait finiraient par mourir… encore et encore, pour l'éternité.

Le silence tomba à ces mots, tandis que Reid méditait sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

-o-o-o-

Jack Harkness s'assit en haut de l'immeuble dont il était tombé la dernière fois. Le soleil se levait, et la ville était en train de se réveiller. Après des dizaines et des dizaines d'années, il ne se lassait jamais de voir un magnifique lever de soleil.

Il était venu en Amérique pour oublier. Oublier ce qu'il avait fait à sa chair et à son sang, oublier celui qu'il aimait et qu'il n'avait pu sauver. Mais cela ne lui rappelait que davantage qui il était, et ce qu'il était.

Ici, pendant l'aube, loin au dessus des rues, tout semblait beaucoup plus clair. Et une chose restait au-dessus de toutes les autres dans son esprit : les gens sont ce qu'ils sont. Essayez de les changer, poussez leur nature au point où ils ne le supportent plus, où ils craquent, et alors de terribles événements arrivent.

Il réalisa que peu importe combien il se haïssait, il ne pouvait changer qui il était. Il ne pouvait changer ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il devait trouver le moyen de réussir à se regarder dans le miroir à nouveau, car il allait devoir supporter de se voir pour l'éternité à venir.

Parfois, les nouveaux départs peuvent être de vraies bénédictions, pensa-t-il.

Il sortit son téléphone portable et appela un numéro uniquement identifié par : TORCHWOOD OPERATIVE USA.

\- Salut, fit-il à la personne qui décrocha. Ici le Capitaine Jack Harkness, et je voulais connaître le statut de nos opérations en Amérique.

Oui, pensa-t-il, cela pouvait bien être un merveilleux nouveau départ.

-o-o-o-

Dans un autre coin de l'univers, sur une planète que la plupart des voyageurs avisés évitait, apparut une boîte bleue. Bientôt, deux silhouettes en sortirent : l'une l'air presque humaine, et l'autre, entravée, ressemblant aux natifs de cette planète.

Le Docteur regarda l'alien avec tristesse. Sa colère s'était calmée, et à présent il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir tiraillé de mener quelqu'un à une mort certaine.

Elle reconnut son regard.

\- Ne vous sentez pas coupable de me mettre face à la justice, Docteur. Je suis un monstre, vous vous souvenez ? fit Jarrii-Arden.

\- Vous êtes un monstre parce que vous n'avez jamais eu la chance de devenir autre chose.

\- Possible. Mais ma mort pourrait acheter la vie de milliers, et la liberté de millions d'autres. C'est sûrement pas si cher payé ?

Le Docteur inspira brusquement, les émotions déformant son visage. Il amena son tournevis sonique au niveau des menottes. L'objet laissa échapper une lumière bleue, et les menottes tombèrent au sol.

\- Partez, fit le Docteur. Sauvez-vous. Vous avez le temps.

La rousse secoua la tête.

\- C'est là la seule chose de bien que je puisse faire avec ma vie. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Mais votre bonté ne sera pas oubliée.

Elle regarda au loin. A l'horizon, un large véhicule rouge ressemblant à un tank approchait, efflanqué de quatre bêtes noires comme l'asphalte.

\- Vous devriez partir, conseilla Jarrii-Arden au Docteur. C'est la voiture de mon père. S'ils vous trouvent ici, ils vous tueront très probablement. Ils n'aiment pas les étrangers.

\- Je suis déjà mort, fit le Docteur, alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

\- Moi aussi. Je suis morte quand le cœur de mon fiancé a cessé de battre. Vous voyez, j'ai cherché une réponse à ma question, mais je crois que je savais tout ce temps…

A présent, ses yeux aussi se remplissaient de larmes. Celles-ci laissaient des trainées dorées qui brillaient dans le lever de soleil safran.

\- La réponse, murmura-t-elle, c'est qu'aucun de nous ne choisit qui il aime. Et peut-être, pour lui, n'étais-je pas la personne qu'il aimait le plus… mais je l'aimais plus que cette vie. C'est une tristesse que cet amour nous ait condamné tous les deux. Pour moi, cela s'arrête ici. Mais vous… votre race peut se jouer de la mort. Vous aimez cette petite planète bleue et son peuple plus que vous le laissez voir, et vous l'aimerez encore en la voyant à travers d'autres yeux. Partez à présent. Je suis ici de ma propre volonté. Mon destin est ici, le votre est toujours ailleurs, dans cette grande galaxie.

Lentement, à contrecœur, le Docteur retourna dans le TARDIS. Au loin, les cris mécaniques de l'attelage du Seigneur Nai'iria devinrent plus audibles.

La dernière chose qu'il vit, avant de refermer les portes du TARDIS, ce fut Jarrii-Arden Nai'iria marchant droit vers lui, sans une hésitation, parfaitement consciente de ce qui l'attendait.

-o-o-o-

Une fois seul, son corps commença de nouveau à le faire souffrir, lui indiquant que la régénération approchait. Il crispa ses doigts contre le TARDIS, et attendit que la douleur diminue.

Non, pas tout de suite, pensa-t-il. Bientôt, mais pas tout de suite.

Il entra les coordonnées de la Terre, au Nouvel An.

Avant de se régénérer, il restait une personne à qui il voulait souhaiter une sacrée bonne année.

Quand la machinerie du TARDIS se mit en marche, il sourit, car il savait qu'il parviendrait à se rendre à son dernier rendez-vous.

 _Fin_

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter et critiquer, et je suis toujours ouverte aux suggestions pour les prochaines traductions.

A très vite !


End file.
